Elara Garner
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Elara .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Information .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Upside Down- Set It Off .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Gallery .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Jcrsgjt0hhvz.jpg 160600eb502c308602b56cfef7d3412e.jpg|Alice asked me to pose :) 2c3f18d70388853a43a93ac9d4adc85d.jpg 5ef683c5708b6d5144582d6486853ed8.jpg|Fancy 8bcf0b3647d1297fcc30fa3fae669489.jpg|Gotta get that morning tea 8ddc689fd76a50731d5885335f765f31.jpg 24a6ade0cfd715d27fd70cbdda884ba8.jpg 25f24e76403e8c65b2b2dffa669ec82d.jpg|Hotter than your average fuckboy 59c1e20b241ddd0cc6be011f825d93b8.jpg|Thanks for the surprise pic Alice 755ad86634fefabc25a6128930cdf223.jpg 6008353fd4d4ecffd4c9b01e7cd5ff2b.jpg|Bored. a1873cb52d074fb582627fdf111b1d0e.jpg ac83e6e3a3070cd9799fabed9a6b8a72.jpg c8ebe9430442fe924f1bc257687e73d0.jpg|Summer Aesthetic d9526a3669b2c60c793a1728a1182b28.jpg dda4c1467ff615a32114878463bc6354.jpg ec881b37a5f100fc3f6e83876e69b3f9.jpg f27545daab05e351835d1433b737e64a.jpg fcf852292dd5e5d9cf20d88e755d1eba.gif|Caught the Camera tumblr_oa4p04Heup1tumicto4_400.png|Milkshakesssssss tumblr_oa4p04Heup1tumicto7_400.png|Did I master the fuckboy aesthetic yet? tumblr_ot1vs2H2cw1rho9f6o1_1280.jpg|Feelin' Fancy and Depressed 21d1ea051a77343e701e9facfd7e8e79--lauren-mayberry-hair-growing.jpg|2 cool 4 school d5agLVY.jpg|Popsicles!! f67bddb23a0223b29bcd26eb85f14734--lauren-mayberry-hair.jpg IncomparableImpressionableGalago-max-1mb.gif|Rainy Beach Days FlamboyantRecentAzurevase.gif|Drama in the Rain lauren-mayberry-gif-5.gif|I dunno superthumbuywdfsvxcl.gif|play the drooms Lauren-Mayberry.gif tumblr_o0pzt4NUFv1rvr4jho3_500.gif|*agrees* 2977C0D4-97E5-4367-AAFC-DE08BBBFA68E.jpeg|Alice 175FBE7F-AC18-4AE4-89B4-FD2311217A05.gif|.*. Trees .*. 38CB2030-1C18-4C0E-AF2F-DDDC1957E2F6.gif|Sorry, what? 45F69975-5A0B-4BFB-8E56-61B66B3AA89C.gif|Fog :) 734EEED9-5521-4C87-A272-F568574D76AC.gif|Oh Hello :) C98BC70B-E498-4239-B154-D8F7557972D8.jpeg 386EE45D-BF2A-4E68-A270-B1FE5DD43ADD.jpeg 044DB00A-7CC3-4971-9A68-7D45BAEFC4A6.jpeg|Yeah, sure, I'm listening C97FFAEB-AA05-4527-946D-BDFC9F505A47.jpeg|Alice why must you photograph me B4A216A8-D0CF-4471-9394-5FC34A82527D.png|Aesthetic 356CC67B-E05E-4A30-B0A2-5D25793E1CA4.jpeg DFB64514-AE9E-4F84-A53D-DDA4A1E064F6.jpeg|Look Me In The Eyes, Tell Me You Love Me D5C0E97A-4DE1-425C-9439-165144A16E8D.jpeg|Snow! Alice was freezing :P OATJigeB.jpg|This is Alice 370a8397ff51c1cca3023dd347d8d266--appenzeller-dog-appenzeller-sennenhund.jpg|Chip! Finnish-spitz-1-e1461139506995.jpg|Rose! .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Descriptions .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Elara has chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair is cut short and wavy, with bangs. She likes to apply large cat-eyes for her eyeliner. She is quite short and despises when people mention it to her. El has her own very unique style, ranging from tomboyish to girly, but compared to Alice she is much less girly. Alice is the taller twin as well, leaving Elara at a painful height of around 5'2. Ellie has scars littering her body from various occasions, the most common one being her father. She speaks in a heavy Northern English accent, and often sprays a vanilla-scented perfume on. She startles quite easily if you make a move to hurt her, due to... complicated problems at home. She tries to be nice to everyone, and is protective of her younger twin and brother. El loves to come up with sarcastic and witty comments, but most of the time her brain just short-circuits leaving her to her awkwardness. Ellie is very introverted and most often her friendships were forged on accident, but it doesn't mean they aren't good friendships. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Backstory .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Born in Manchester, England, February 14, 2000 to Mary and Cole Garner. Elara is the older twin by 17 minutes, and Alice is very salty about it. Elara loves to do ballet and gymnastics, and was very good at it for her age. She and Alice were very close, and looked like identical twins at the time. All In all, they lived fairly good lives until the age of 4, when their brother Tyler was born. This caused much more chaos in their life, and to make matters worse their uncle died a year later, sending their father into a state of depression. Since then he started drinking and their parents fought more and more, ending with Mary going out and Cole beating his children. As this occured, Alice looked for a distraction and found one in volleyball and piano, while Elara felt guilty and tried to get stronger, playing basketball and the drums. They both protected Tyler, signing him up to play soccer until their mom finally took control. After that, Alice and Elara soon grew closer than ever before. Due to their father and his violent tendencies, Ellie has scars on her back and stomach from protecting her siblings and herself. She will often show up to school sporting new bruises as well. Soon, after complications in Manchester, they decided to move into Lakewood a week before their birthday, which brings us to today. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Other .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. She has claustrophobia Due to Social Anxiety, she finds it hard to speak up in social settings, quite the opposite of Alice. Elara wears the scent of vanilla, but much prefers chocolate She loves the color green Mashed potatoes, gravy and ham are her favorite meal .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Friends .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ~Alice Garner~ Sister 100% Trust Closer than most siblings. Kind of annoying when she won’t stop butting into your business. She has an amazing personality though. ~Nash~ Casual Aqcuaintance 43% Trust Met him in class, haven’t talked since. ~Summer Lambert~ New Friend 81% Trust Who wouldn’t like such a bubbly person? She’s amazing, totally see myself confiding in her. ~Daniel~ New Friend 79% Trust Pretty cool, I like him a lot. He likes Subway and doesn’t mind drunk-El Category:Characters